It Was a Good Idea at the Time
by pickle ututtingne
Summary: The Straw Hat pirates are sent by an evil dolphin to our world, but to be honest they just mess things up and should return to the OP world. I mean, I thought it was a good idea... at the time. POV of everyone because I want to eat their hypothetical babies.
1. Prologue

… **It was a good idea at the time **

**This is set just after the crew got Brooke, and you have no idea how unbelievably hard I found this.**

Prologue

"Right, so the log pose is- Luffy, stop – as I was saying, the lo- Luffy- th- LUFFY FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Nami screeched as she punched the captain with such force that he skidded across the deck. Jesus, Nami was stronger than she looked.

"Owwwww that **hurt**, Nami!" Luffy complained, rubbing his rather purple cheek. Wait, isn't he a rubber man? There should be no bruises, let alone pain! Every damn time, Luffy, every God damn time…

Silently, I picked up the whining teenager and dragged him to his feet. Not to brag, but I am pretty strong. I mean, c'mon, have you even _seen _how much the kid eats? Though, to be honest, I'm no exception. What, Love-cook's cooking (as much as I hate to say it) is… good.

Once I had finished my not-worth-while job, I stopped for a moment (to let my beautiful not-at-all-seaweed-like hair flow in the wind) and turned around. Unfortunately for me, I worked right into Dartbrow's face. It surprised him so much that he fell over and dropped the girl's drinks. Y'know, it was actually kinda funny, and I would have laughed if we hadn't started fighting right after.

The others seemed to be yelling about something, but we were too engrossed in our little argument to take much notice. Anyway, it was probably something stupid, like a dolphin, right? Nope, wrong (well, I was right but it was **not **a good thing). In a matter of seconds, this weird giant vortex thing that seemed to be coming out of a dolphin encased us… What? Damn, I should have known those fuckers were evil.

Before I was sucked into the vortex or whatever you call it, I caught a glimpse of the dolphin properly. It was actually robotic! And… and a guy named Romano was inside the eye… God damn it author*.

But then, I was in a world of darkness, the constant chatter of people ringing in my ears, a ghastly smell reaching my nostrils. Only the cold ground was my comfort… Wait, where the fuck am I?

I have an irrational hatred of dolphins, you know. * I thought it would funny and it really wasn't but I want to keep the breaking of the fourth wall so sorry for that…

**Until next time!**


	2. The Next Bit After the Prologue

**Woah look here's an update that I didn't do properly woahhhhh.**

Okay, so I open my eyes. Know what I see? This snotty little brat all up in my face. God _damn_, I hate children… Excluding Luffy, because he's basically a child. Speaking of which, it seems that God found it hilarious to make all the crew members fall on me. Yes, all, even Franky. Not super at all.

Gradually, I pull the surprisingly heavy people off me and stand up. Well, I tried, but there was a bloody ferris wheel cart that near enough hit me in the face. Funny thing is, Curly Brow didn't duck quick enough and just got sent into his precious Nami-swan. He's even more of an idiot then I give him credit for.

"Sanjiiii I'm hunnngryyyy… Hey, where are we, anyway?" There's a load of people crowding around us now. C'mon, haven't they ever seen a bunch of pirates fall out the sky before? Wow, people these days…

Completely ignoring the growing crowd, I walk over to a somewhat-friendly looking person. And by friendly, I mean fucking terrifying. But, hey, that's my kind of people!

"You. Where are we and where is the alcohol?" The guy didn't even seem _phased_. I guess this guy is tougher then the other wussy-looking people I've seen so far. Which means Nami might not rob him… On second thoughts, no. I saw his nametag. Eugene… Weird name.

"Ah! You're new around here! Still doesn't excuse the not-knowing-where-you-are," he whispered idiot," We are in South End, alcohol is… well, there's a pub over there, if you want…" He drifts off. I say drifts off, but I kinda just went to the 'pub' with 1000 Beri. Yeah, that should do it….

**Now for the rest of the crew! Luffy's POV, this time!**

Huh, we just woke up after that dolphin-thing attacked us, and straight away there is a theme park. My day is sealed! Actually, no, it isn't…. My stomach's grumbling. Where'd Zoro go? You know, I just saw him talk to this kid. Whatever, I need food.

"Sanjiii, I- Eh? Where'd Sanji?" I look around. No Sanji anywhere… I'll buy food, then! Oh wait, no money… Stealing is my only option. My arm slides towards the conveniently placed 'butchers', which sells meat. The tension is thick, I can't let anyone notice… Just a little further…

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1121412314356213!" A scream? Oh, someone's noticed me. Well, might as well get it over with. Without looking, I grab something and bring it to me. Weird, the meat is screaming too…

"His a-arm… It st-stretch-AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Again, annoying screaming. Nami is looking at me now, everyone is. Is it the screaming meat? I mean this is the Grand Line, right? They shouldn't be surprised, certainly not by my awesome, amazing, coolest thing ever powers. I look down… Oh. I picked up a person… Heh.

You know, I think I'll just… wait for food. Yeah, I'll go on a ride, instead! Now, what one…

That one wasn't very good! Never mind! Now what happened to Sanji, in his POV!

Such pretty women I wonder where my nosebleed is coming from, the ferris wheel or the women's sexiness?! Maybe I'll make her some food, though not as good as Nami-swans and Robin-chwans… They are the most special women in my life.

Well, I'm going to go chase after them. Perhaps they'll like me. I mean, Nami and Robin are good and all, but they are so… cruel. NOT THAT I MEAN ANYTHING BY THAT! Okay, first I must plan out my course of action… Or could I just go talk to them? Oh, I don't know… But…

I need some time. I'll just go into this alley over here, think it out a little… Eh? There's yelling coming from a little, cramped building to my left. Sounds a little like Marimo… Waiiiiiit, where even are we? Maybe there's a local who knows.

"Oi! Romano-Dolphin-Author-Guy! Where are we-" And so, Sanji's time for the story was cut out since his fourth wall was broken. Next chapter may feature the fixing of his fourth wall, however the chances are slim.

"You can't cut me out like that! I know what you are thinki- NO, ME AND MARIMO WOULD **NEVER **DO THAT!" Goodbye for now!

**Do you like it? I mean, I just unnecessarily changed the POV THREE times. But it was for the sake of the other characters, okay? I HAD to! Okay, until next time!**


End file.
